


Physical

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [23]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: The new physical therapist for New Japan is in for a surprise when dealing with Hiromu Takahashi





	Physical

The first time you met Hiromu Takahashi was for a legitimate injury. He had taken a nasty bump during a match and had strained his arm. When he had walked into the training room holding his arm you had to fight not to stare. You were used to gorgeous men; they seemed to be in abundance in this company, but Hiromu had a magnetism that just seemed to draw you in. That session had been the single most enjoyable and agonizing twenty minutes of your life. You had to fight off his advances and pretend you weren’t affected by his “innocent” touches. There were little brushes of his hand on the back of yours as you manipulated his arm, the dragging of his fingers along your cheek. A few times he gripped your thigh as you sat before him and manipulated the injured limb, groaning as if he was in agonizing pain. You had fallen for it the first time, immediately giving hurried apologies as he winced and moaned. The second time you saw through his act, catching the glimmer of mischief in those big brown eyes of his. The third time you chastised him and told him to keep his hands to himself, earning you a sulking patient for the rest of the visit. When he had left the room with instructions to ice and rest, and restricting his ring activity for a week, you had collapsed dramatically into your chair and laid your head down on the desk. From twenty minutes with him you felt like you had just had a marathon sex session. You felt exhausted. How was it possible for one person to ooze so much sexuality and charisma? Pushing him and that damnable bottom lip of his from your mind you called in your next patient determined to forget all about Hiromu  
Takahashi. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t quite that simple. Hiromu was not a man who was going to let you forget about him. Since that first visit you had seen him no less than ten times in two weeks. Despite his insistence to the contrary, you didn’t buy that a single one of those was for a legit injury. Okay you take that back. One was for a legit injury; a papercut. Hardly an injury requiring emergency attention, but you would have thought his finger was falling off the way Hiromu carried on and insisted you had to treat it. It shouldn’t take thirty minutes to put on a band aid, yet somehow it did. Because it wasn’t good enough to just put a band aid on; oh no, you had to coax him for over ten minutes just to let you see the damn finger. Then he insisted it had to be washed to make sure he didn’t get an infection and end up losing his finger. You had turned fire engine red when he told you it was a very important finger. The one he used to bury deep inside a pussy to hit just the right spot to make a woman cum. You hadn’t been able to look him in the eye after that remark, flustered beyond belief as you applied antiseptic and bandaged the finger all the while unable to keep yourself from imagining those fingers buried deep inside you. By the satisfied grin on his face when he had sauntered out of the training room you were quite sure he knew exactly what he had done to you. 

You found yourself looking forward to seeing Hiromu, wondering what excuse he was going to come up with next to come see you and which Hiromu you were going to get. So far you had dealt with many different Hiromus, all with the same purpose of trying to talk you into his bed. Clingy Hiromu, flirty Hiromu, pouty Hiromu. All different reiterations of the man, with the same end goal. You hated to admit it, but he did liven up an otherwise dull day. Now you were straightening your office for the umpteenth time this morning, eyes darting up to check the clock every few minutes and you found yourself freshening up your lipstick as the time for his visit approached. Because you had no doubt he would be paying you a visit around this time just as he had every day for the past week. 

Sure enough, like clockwork, there was a knock on your door that could only be Hiromu. You intrinsically knew it was him. Nobody else knocked quite like Hiromu. You didn’t know how he did it, but somehow his knock managed to convey everything that was Hiromu bundled into one little sound. 

“Hi Hiromu,” You greeted cheerfully when he walked in. You were a bit disconcerted by his lackluster greeting as he sauntered in, receiving only a slight head nod as he entered and jumped up on the table. “What’s bothering you today? A splinter? Got something in your eye? Bug bite?” You teased as you looked at him. Again you were surprised as he didn’t even crack a smile his face set in an expression that screamed indifference. 

“I hurt my groin.” Hiromu said sullenly. “Can you take a look at it?” You stared at him skeptically as he pointed to the apex of his right leg indicating the area that was hurt. Your instincts warned that he was just looking for an excuse to get your hands on his crotch, but this new attitude of his had you off kilter. Stepping closer you kept your eyes firmly on Hiromu looking for any hint of the mischief usually prevalent in his eyes. Finding none you turned your attention to his leg, gently putting your hands on the area he had pointed out and pushing down on the muscle. Finding nothing out of the ordinary but a little tightness you stepped away. 

“What did you do?” You asked directing Hiromu to lay back on the table. Climbing up to kneel between his legs you pushed up his knee and stretched it up against his stomach, waiting for the inevitable innuendo. Instead Hiromu lay quietly barely even looking at you as you pressed intimately against him while you stretched out his leg muscles. You told yourself that it wasn’t disappointment settling in your gut. As you stretched Hiromu you continued trying to make small talk, only receiving one word answers or non-committal shrugs. 

“Are we done?” Hiromu asked after several minutes of stretching making you drop his leg and climb off the table quickly, flushing with embarrassment. He had only been in here ten minutes or so, usually he stretched his time with you well past the half-hour mark. You risked a glance at his face as he hopped off the table, getting nothing from his expression.

“Did I do something wrong?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking as he opened the door to leave. Hiromu paused turning to look at you, head tilting quizzically as he ran his eyes over your frame inch by inch. 

“Did you?” He asked before walking out the door without another word leaving you stand there in slack jawed confusion. Your mind began racing over your last encounter wondering what you had done to offend Hiromu. You couldn’t think of anything. When he had left yesterday he had seemed like his normal self. You had responded like you normally did to his flirtations. Nothing was sticking out in your mind as being out of the ordinary for your interactions. 

The rest of the day you were in a funk, unable to keep your mind off of Hiromu Takahashi. When you finally made it home to your apartment you made some tea and sat at the kitchen table thinking about him. Maybe he had grown tired of you rebuffing him. The thought created something akin to panic in your mind as you imagined Hiromu having grown bored with you and moving onto someone else. You hadn’t realized just how attached you had grown to the eccentric man. Attached to him beyond what was purely professional. You had grown to look forward to seeing him every day, of wondering what creative injury he was going to bring to you next. Finishing your tea you bypassed dinner, your stomach all in knots over this situation with Hiromu. It was a night of fitful sleep, your dreams taking an erotic turn as you remembered the feel of Hiromu’s thigh beneath your fingers, and how your hand had brushed against his groin in accident. In your dream that accidental brush led to you riding Hiromu’s cock on the examination table. When your alarm sounded in the morning you startled awake with a throbbing between your thighs and damp panties. 

Four days passed without a visit from Hiromu. Four long days where you spent your free time wondering what you had done wrong for him to pull the vanishing act. Nothing you came up with seemed to warrant such a reaction. You told yourself maybe it was nothing you did, maybe he was just having a bad week. You took to wandering the hallways in hopes of crossing paths with him, never catching more than a glimpse. He was always surrounded by his stablemates when you did see him. Just enough of a look to shatter the illusion that it wasn’t something you did as he was having plenty of fun with them. 

A week. It had now been a week since Hiromu’s last visit. Sitting alone in the training room you realized just how dull it was without Hiromu’s presence. He brought an energy with him that was unmistakable. An aura surrounded him and you were addicted. You hadn’t realized just how badly you had been crushing on the man until he was gone from your life. You missed his little touches. His smirk. The way his hair hung over his face. You couldn’t just let this go. You had to fix it. 

Head held high you marched through the hallways with a clear destination in mind: the LIJ locker room. You felt like you were walking into enemy territory as you approached, knocking tentatively and entering as you were granted permission. 

Avoiding eye contact with the rest of the stable you locked your eyes on Hiromu who was watching you with a slight smirk on his lips. 

Nervously clearing your throat you took a deep breath and spoke.

“I need to see you in the training room.” You told him trying to project a confidence you didn’t feel as you met his eyes. 

“For what?” Hiromu asked not making any move to rise.

“I need to do a follow up examination on your arm.” You lied. Your best bet was using the arm as that seemed to be the only legitimate injury Hiromu actually had. 

“The arm is fine. I don’t need a follow up.” Hiromu said insolently.

“Yes you do. I cannot close out my file without giving you a closing examination.” You said firmly. “So you need to come with me now or I’m not going to clear you to wrestle.” That got his attention, his eyes narrowing as he glared at you, rising slowly to his feet and stalking towards you like you were prey before brushing past you. Turning on your heel you hurried after him, there was no way you were staying alone in that locker room with the rest of that group. 

No sooner had the training room door closed behind you then Hiromu had you pressed up against it. His hands grasped yours pulling them above your head and pinning them in one tight grip while you looked at him in shock. 

“What are you doing Hiromu?” You asked cursing your shaky voice and the throbbing that was immediately evident between your thighs. 

“I’m done playing games, Y/N. I know why you came to me. You don’t have to hide it.” Hiromu said kissing down your neck, his voice sending shivers down your spine. “But you’re being naughty. Threatening me with not wrestling.” You gasped as his teeth sunk into your collar bone. “That’s a bad, bad girl.” 

Your body arched against his as he continued to kiss and nibble along your neck line, letting go of your hands with an order to keep them in place before he started unbuttoning your blouse. Pushing your bra up your chest he bared your breasts lowering his mouth to one peak and sucking the nipple in and biting on it making you moan. He repeated the action on the other nipple, then alternated between them teasing your nipples until they were swollen and red and you were a whimpering mess. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, and then I’m gonna punish you for being naughty.” Hiromu said pulling you away from the door to bend you over the exam table. Your skirt was quickly pushed up over your hips and panties tossed aside as you waited anxiously as you heard Hiromu unzip his pants. Spreading you from behind Hiromu rubbed the head of his cock along your slit coating it in the leaking juices as you pushed back against him. You moaned as the head pushed into your opening stretching you out as Hiromu’s dick filled your pussy. 

You gripped the table as Hiromu pounded into you, his hand reaching around to rub your pussy as he fucked you, his loud grunts filling the room as you pushed your ass back to meet his thrusts. His fingers found your clit and pinched it making you groan loudly as heat seared through your body. Bliss filled you as he teased you with his fingers, making the knot in your stomach tighten until it exploded, your eyes slamming shut as you came fingers digging into the plastic covering of the table as you shook. Hiromu’s hands moved to your waist, holding you tightly as he fucked deep inside your pussy. With a final thrust he grunted and stilled as you felt his cock emptying inside you. 

Pulling out slowly Hiromu rose and tucked himself back into his pants. You started to move only to be halted by Hiromu’s hand on your back. 

“Funs over. Now it’s time for your punishment.” Hiromu said, his voice turning dark as you shifted anxiously under his hand wondering what exactly he had in mind as you felt his seed leaking down your thighs. 

You weren’t prepared for his hand to swat down on your bottom and you screamed as your skin felt like it was on fire from the blow. You were in shock through the first couple of swats, never imagining you would be on the receiving end of a spanking, and especially one has intense as this one as Hiromu was not tempering his blows in the slightest. Tears leaked from your eyes as you suffered through his swats until Hiromu was satisfied that you had been appropriately punished. 

You sobbed in relief when he declared himself finished, slowly pushing to a standing position and turning to look at Hiromu who was leaning against the counter along the wall with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“I knew you would come crawling to me.” Hiromu said crossing his arms over his chest. “All I had to do was ignore you a little and you came running.” He shook his head in mock disappointment. “So predictable.” 

“This was just a game to you?” You asked disbelief coating your words. “You were just playing with me?”

“Of course I was playing.” He chuckled. “It’s what I do. Don’t forget to clear me.” 

With those parting words Hiromu opened the door and strolled out leaving you behind to curse his very existence as you struggled to straighten yourself out, rubbing your ass that was going to serve as a prominent reminder of why you should have stayed far away from Hiromu Takahashi.


End file.
